Event Hosting for Non-Admins
This page is to help streamline ways to get your ideas for events to happen. Guauge interest! Determining the amount of interest in your idea is big. This can be simply done by asking the cc whenever you want if people would enjoy doing something like this. Nothing specific, that can be worked out later. But if there's enough to have a sucessful event, great! Next step! Speak to an admin! Yes, I know you're not an admin, but doing this helps in several ways: #It gets your idea on the noticeboard and any advice from event hosters to make it more sucessful (don't worry, we're not Hollywood and won't change it to make the event completely different from your idea and kill it). #We can make a wikipage if you want for anyone when you're not on can find out the info about it. Again, we're not Hollywood, you get complete control of the page after it's created. #We can broadcast it from the noticeboard throughout the day. Host the event! Yes, this is critical lol. Admins will not host this event for you automatically. If you find out you cannot be there for the event and cannot reschedule, then you are free to find a replacement, admin or non, but don't expect it to happen without you without proper planning... It might! but might not... Special topics: Some advice #You don't have to host the event on your own! You can have a friend do it, ask some clanmates with similar interests, or even ask admins to help support as well! There's no limit to the amount of hosts for your event, it's your event afteral! #Don't forget to keep the clan updated with your event! We need as much information as possible to plan to go and enjoy ourselves! Collections Yes, we know most of you aren't rich. As such, you will probably need donations and collect money for it. If you would like to get donations, conditions must be met: #''Must be approved by an admin first.'' #A wiki page must be made and maintained, not optional, by the hosters of the event. #It must detail the current size of the cash pool. Names fo donors are completely optional. #You must host at least 2 small gathering events to help generate the cash. Examples include group divination to help sell energy, divine locations, or anything you can think of. The point here is that it shouldn't be just pure cash donations. #If 4. is too much work, however, you may bypass the requirement and ask for the admins to handle all deposits for your event. The primary purpose of these 2 conditions is to protect the integrity of the event and the clan members contributing. If any of the conditions have not been met and the event still takes place, the host(s) will be subjected to disciplinary action ranging from a warning if the condition broken was minor to being kicked if the interests of the clan were violated. We do not wish to stop you from hosting an event your way, but we do need to ensure the integrity of our clan. Bossing trips If you want to go bossing with the clan, but cannot find someone to tank or ensure the clan's safety, if there's interest for the event, contact an admin and we'll help. Just give us enough notification. Not 10 minutes after you all got the kc for GWD and expect us to jump lol... Experience competitions While level competitions are able to be done by anyone using the RS high scores, experience competitions are by far harder. Contact an admin and we will do the experience calculations for the event while you handle the rest.